10_networksfandomcom-20200213-history
"Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Dimensions"
"Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Dimensions" is a series that branches the whole "Yu-Gi-Oh!" franchise (made by Kazuki Takahashi in 1996), and yet again stars Kurisu Furo in an adventure that tests his knowledge and ability on playing the card game inspired by the anime (owned by Toei Entertainment), the manga (created by Shonen Jump), and the Trading Card Game (owned by Konami). The series includes the worlds and characters from "Yu-Gi-Oh!", "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX", "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's", "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL", "Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V", and recently "Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS". Episodes Here is a list of episodes for "Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Dimensions". The first season ("Duel Dimensions") contains 27 episodes, and the second season ("Synchro Era Troubles") contains 22 episodes. The third season ("Worlds Colliding") contains 22 episodes. The fourth season ("Generation Rivals") contains 20 episodes. And the fifth season ("Power of Eras") finishes the series with 18 episodes. The series in total contains 109 episodes in all, in a total of five seasons. and the series has concluded as of June 3rd, 2018. Early Concept and Music Used "Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Dimensions" was set aside as a small cross-over idea that involved more villainous roles like Mephiles The Dark and nearly followed that of the first "Yu-Gi-Oh!" series, then worked its way from there. Kurisu would have been transported the same way he did in the final write, but he would have passed the Millennium Room and headed straight to Domino City without guidance. Cameo appearances like the Bakugan Fusion Dragonoid would have made an appearance rather than the card "Light and Darkness Dragon" showing up as a warning Spirit to ward off Kaiba. Writing the action-packed duels for "Duel Dimensions" wasn't easy, so Kurisu had help of a "Yu-Gi-Oh!" dueling program named "Yu-Gi-Oh! PRO The Dawn Of A New Era", which was used as a dueling platform, and its ability to show replays of the duels is what made the series possible. Without it, the series would not be possible, therefore, "Duel Dimensions" would have remained a shelved idea. The music used for the series uses the Score Soundtrack used for the English dub of "Yu-Gi-Oh!", orchestrated by 4Kids Entertainment, mostly by Joe Douek, Gil Talmi and Wayne Sharpe. Other music are also used by Alexis Rault (composer for "Code Lyoko Evolution") optionally. Characters *'Kurisu Furo' (クリス フロー, Kurisu Furō) - It's a no-brainer that Mister Furo would yet again, star in a series, showing another one of his adventures. This time, Kurisu is a beginner Duelist, aspiring to win duels with two Decks of Duel Monsters cards and uses his trusty Duel Matrix (to compensate wearing a Duel Disk) to do so. He was tasked by Atem (The Pharaoh Spirit) to learn the ways of Duel Monsters, and be wary of the dangers that approach the worlds of "Yu-Gi-Oh!". His ace cards are the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "No. 39: Utopia", and his Spirit card is "Light and Darkness Dragon". He got into Duel Academy with a draw in an Entry Duel with his friend. His main Deck is the "Blue-Eyes Force", but he's having semi-second thoughts as he learns. *'Yugi Mutou' (武藤遊戯, Mutō Yūgi) / Atem (アテム, Atemu) - Yugi/Atem is the central main character of the "Yu-Gi-Oh!" franchise, and serves as the main protector of the Millennium World. It is shown that Atem and Yugi, in this series, live in separate dimensional planes, and Atem can travel freely in each world dimension. He plays with his usual Deck, which contains the original "Dark Magician", and holds the three Egyptian God Cards to ensure his win. He speaks with a deep, but kind heart. Atem and Yugi take residence in the Classic Era. **'Seto Kaiba' (海馬 瀬人, Kaiba Seto) - An anti-hero of the Classic Era, Kaiba runs the infamous KaibaCorp - responsible for making the duel technology with the latest advanced augmented reality software. Kaiba's appearances can be menacing, but he always looks out for his brother Mokuba Kaiba. His most treasured card is the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", and has a semi-grudge towards all who plans on using Blue-Eyes against him, except Kurisu. He sees Yugi Moto/Atem as his biggest dueling rival. *'Jaden Yuki' (遊城十代, Yūki Jūdai) - Jaden is a cool, laid-back, and outspoken character from the "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX" series, who seems to see the fun in certain duels. In the final write of the series, Jaden helped Kurisu get into Duel Academy and is dorm mates with him and Syrus Trusdale in the Slifer Red dorm. His Deck consists of a variety of "Elemental HERO"es, which help him achieve victory. Lives in the GX Era. **'Alexis Rhodes' (天上院 明日香, Tenjōin Asuka) - is one of the female Duelists from the "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX" series, occupying the Obelisk Blue dorm. Her Dueling skills or the cards she uses aren't fully implemented in the final write and usually is there for group support purposes. She's friends with Yumi, as she and her became good friends early on. *'Yusei Fudo' (不動 遊星, Fudō Yūsei) - a laid-back, more serious character from the "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" series, who lives in the 5D's Era - an Era of Duel Monsters that take place in pedal-to-the-metal duels on vehicles called Duel Runners. Yusei introduces Kurisu to his own custom Duel Runner when he arrives to New Domino City. A "Satellite" dweller who was involved in the mystery of the Crimson Dragon and became one of the five Signers. Despite his dark past, Yusei can become a friendly individual. In one episode of the second season of "Duel Dimensions", he ended up using a Pendulum Deck, despite his main being Synchros that bring out "Stardust Dragon". **'Crow Hogan' (クロウ・ホーガン Kurou Hōgan) - a friend of Yusei's from the "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" series, who lives in the 5D's Era. Also laid-back, but mostly concerned about the whole situation regarding Kurisu's dimensional travel with Teiru. Crow is more of the "voice-of-reason" type and gives criticism and advice to his team when not dueling. He carries the "Blackwing" Deck. *'Yuma Tsukumo' (九十九 遊馬, Tsukumo Yūma) - A Duelist from the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL" series and from the Zexal Era, Yuma is a generally happy character with energy, always inspiring people to "feel the flow" and "hi-five the sky" and enjoys dueling with good-natured aplomb. As soon as Kurisu entered his world, he was surprised he carried a "Utopia" Number card like Yuma did. He is, by far, the only being beside Kurisu who can see his best buddy Astral. **'Astral' (アストラル, Asutoraru) - A being from Astral World who battles alongside Yuma in the Zexal Era. He serves as the deuteragonist, aiding Kurisu and Yuma on their duels and giving helpful advice. His purpose was to achieve getting the Number cards (his mission and saving the world was achieved by Yuma in the series). He can combine with Yuma with "ZEXAL Morph" and master their dueling skills. *'Yuya Sakaki' (榊 遊矢, Sakaki Yūya) - A Duelist from the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V" series and from the Arc-V Era, who was late for the party and first arrives in the Zexal Era to whisk away Kurisu and friends to his Era so he could learn even further in his world. Yuya's personality is energetic and sometimes clumsy, and aspires to become a "duel-tainer" like his father was, using the powers of his Pendulum Monsters to have fun duels. He believes when the going gets tough, he can always count on the pendulum to swing his way. **'Zuzu Boyle' (柊 柚子, Hīragi Yuzu) - A friend of Yuya's from the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V" series and from the Arc-V Era. A fellow classmate at the "YouShow Duel School" and a supporting character who helps Teiru pick up on the Fusion Summoning. **'Declan Akaba' (赤馬 零児, Akaba Reiji) - A Duelist from the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V" series and from the Arc-V Era, who's the head CEO of the Leo Institute, who strides for perfection. Had a semi-interest in Kurisu's virtual world and examined it, only to find out about it and leave it alone. He uses a D/D deck, capable of Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, along with Pendulum Summons. **'Sora Perse' (紫雲院 素良 Shiun'in Sora) - A Duelist from the "Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V" series who wound up in the 5D's Era due to finding out about dimensional disturbances. A true holder of the "Fluffal" Deck and also a user of a "Raidraptor"s Deck, Sora is cunning, masterful, and ultimately skilled. He later reveals he comes from Duel Academy set in the Arc-V Era, but has his back turned on the professor of that Era since his original mission was to follow Duel Academy in a dimensional war. Since then, he strides to also learn other ways of dueling and teach Kurisu and Teiru a thing or two. *'Yusaku Fujiki' (藤木 遊作, Fujiki Yūsaku) - the newest duelist from the new "Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS" series who later in the third season of "Duel Dimensions" gets himself dimensionally transported to Heartland City. He's the "think-on-his-feet" kind of Duelist and duels using his VR hoverboard and an AI (named Ai), and uses a new summoning method called "Link Summoning". He is known, when dueling, as "Playmaker" and uses a "Cyverse" Deck and his ace is "Decode Talker". *'Yumi Ishiyama' (ユミ イシヤマ, Yumi Ishiyama) - a character from "Code Lyoko" who aspires to test her skills at Duel Academy, using her pre-made "Dragunity" and "Samurai Warlords" Decks. Her explanation for coming to Duel Academy was "to show her parents she can do something worth being proud of", and despite coming to a draw in her Entry Duel with Kurisu, she was organized at the Ra Yellow dorm. *'Alastor Knight' (騎士 アラストル, Kishi Arasutoru) - A re-occurring guest cameo for "Duel Dimensions", Alastor Knight is also an aspiring Duelist who aspires to win, but has a tendency to lose. Very early on, he has made friendships with Jade, Yumi, Alexis and Kurisu. As a kid, he was trained by a wizard to learn the ways of the elemental magic, and soon him and his master found fascination in the Duel Monsters card game, and would often train and hone his skills. Afraid by the threat of being judged for losing, his curiosity got the better of him and a dark soul, trapped in a forbidden dark Deck, took a hold of Alastor. The evil spirit took a hold on Alastor once again at Duel Academy, and since Kurisu was sent to the Shadow Realm, Yugi/Atem came trans-dimensionally and vanquished the evil spirit and saved the world. Alastor is now currently taking dueling advice by Yumi - and safely by playing the card game way without the use of Duel Disks. And after his recovery, he comes back and duels Kurisu in his Graduation Duel. *'Teiru Furomon' (テイル フロモン) - a human-like female cat character aspiring from the "Digimon" series, and a close relative and ally to Kurisu. After being away from home for a while, she took it upon herself to be sent across the dimensions and join Kurisu in the worlds of dueling. Teiru uses a "Fluffal" Deck, and is not afraid to get her claws dirty when it comes to saving her "brother". *'Halo Divinity' (神性 ヘイロー, Shinsei Heirō) - Goes by the player name "DivineHalo" in "Dawn of a New Era". Halo is a reoccurring character, first showing up as an Obelisk Blue student in GX''s Duel Academy before becoming somewhat a major of his own team soon shown in the ''ARC-V Era later on. Uses a variety of Synchro monsters and will use all his powers to build his forces before attacking. **'Joseph Hino' (日野 ジョセフ, Hino Josefu) - Goes by the player name "Josephinho" in "Dawn of a New Era". A reoccurring character who was paired up with Yumi and Alastor in the Ra Yellow dorm, to show how Yumi needed to further develop her strategy but also serves as the voice of reason to all his classmates. Also becomes part of Halo's team in the ARC-V Era. He mostly plays with Fusions, but recently learned how to do Pendulum Summons. **'Shadow Piru' (ピル シャドウ, Piru Shadō) - Goes by the player name "ShadowPillz" in "Dawn of a New Era". A supporting character who also ends up on Halo's team, who was once Kurisu's instructor during his time at Duel Academy. Uses a variety of monsters and traps and is unknown. He later on becomes interested in the dimensional travel and Kurisu's hidden abilities. **'Magma Red' (レッド マグマ, Reddo Maguma) - Goes by the player name "DHeroRedMagma" in "Dawn of a New Era". Somewhat of a more high-spirited Duelist who also was a Ra Yellow alongside Joseph, and also becomes a part of Halo's team. His main Deck are the "D/D Fusions" and mostly FIRE monsters, hence his name. After he starts losing, he considers leaving Halo's team to work on his own powers. *'Kurama Nights' (鞍馬 夜, Anba Yoru) - Goes by the player name "Nights09" in "Dawn of a New Era". An Xyz specialist who battles with a "Star Seraph" Deck, along with a "Predaplants" Deck and vies to win and get better. A duelist who isn't quite serious, but means well. Travels to the 5D's Era looking for fun duels to win. *'EBlade Zora' (Eブレード ゾラ, EBurēdo Zora) Goes by the player name "EBlade3529" in "Dawn of a New Era". A Pendulum Magician specialist wo is a member of Yusei's crowd to wants to battle alongside Yusei one day. Wants to prove to Kurisu that "Odd-Eyes" can be better than "Blue-Eyes", and proves this to Kurisu before they leave for the Zexal Era, by lending him a copy of the "Odd-Eyes" Deck. *'Utopia Goddess / Nova' (ホープ女神 Hōpu Megami / ノヴァ Novu~A) - Goes by the player name "Utopia Goddess" in "Dawn of a New Era". Like the name implies, she is an Xyz specialist who only specializes using the many "Number 39: Utopia" monsters in the Extra Deck. Her first mention was her first duels in the Synchro Era, where she tries to build up her ranks and cover the powers of "Number S0: Utopic ZEXAL". She does this in her farewell duel and wins before she leaves New Domino City. She reveals to be a duelist like Astral, who bears an orange aura, who can maintain visible physical form. **'Utopia God / Genesis' (ホープ神 Hōpu-shin (Hope God) / ジェネシス Jeneshisu) - Goes by the player name "Utopia God" in "Dawn of a New Era". A brother to the Goddess, he too also specializes in the Xyz "Number 39: Utopia" line of monsters, but is more skilled and is already a strong master of the "Utopic ZEXAL", stronger than that of Yuma and Astral. Like his sister, he too bears an orange aura but with a futuristic jumpsuit and incidentally nearly looks like Astral by appearance. Stays in Heartland City in the Zexal Era. More characters and information will be added soon.